


One night in heaven

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: VD。5V3D梗。1万7千字的肉，我佛了。写的时候有种微妙的NTR感，写完我开始思考一个严肃的问题：如果之后3D和3V做，会不会嫌他技术不好……





	One night in heaven

在看到Devil may cry的招牌时，Vergil罕见地愣了下。  
招牌的样式和他上次看到的不一样，和上上次看到的也不一样。拱形的门套和上面精致雕琢的纹路与藏在他记忆深处的画面重叠起来，虽然恶魔会选择遗忘漫长生命中的大部分记忆，但唯有在这里发生的事情，他永远不会忘记。  
Vergil推开门走进去，大厅如预料之中那样漆黑一片，但Vergil知道自己要去哪里。他跨上楼梯，慢慢向上走去，刻意延长了上楼的时间。木质台阶仿佛承受不住他的重量，微微向下一沉，地板发出的轻微声响应该给了楼上的人足够的预警信号。  
所以当他推开卧室房门时，毫不意外地看到白象牙的枪口正对着自己的脸。  
“没想到能再见到‘你’，Dante。”Vergil看了一眼对方半裸的上身，很快把视线移到持枪人的脸上，那张与他记忆中一模一样的年轻脸孔露出一丝直白的困惑。  
“V……Vergil？”  
Dante持枪的手微微下垂，下一秒，他的表情瞬间抹掉茫然变得凌厉，他飞快抬起手，毫不犹疑地对着那张神似哥哥的脸扣下扳机。几乎是子弹出膛的同一瞬间，Vergil举起阎魔刀轻轻一推白象牙的枪管，威力巨大的弹药擦着他的脸颊飞过，在他身后的墙上留下一个醒目的弹孔。  
Dante还想再开枪，但阎魔刀沉重的刀柄重重砍在他的手腕上，让他轻叫一声，控制不住枪支从他失去力气的手掌中滑落——Dante不敢相信自己那么轻易就输了一招，不久之前他们在塔顶对峙时，还能打得你来我往胜负对半，而现在，他就像一只待宰的羔羊，被掐着脖子压制在地面上。  
“真是热情的欢迎，亲爱的弟弟。”Vergil轻轻一笑，微微扬起的眉毛彰显着他的好心情。他的争胜心并没有随着年龄的上升而衰退，相反，兄弟重逢之后，任何时候任何地点，只要在与Dante所有鸡毛蒜皮的竞争中占得上风 ，都可以让Vergil品尝到胜利果实的甜蜜。所以仗着年龄与体型优势从尚在成长期的Dante身上享受乐趣，也并不会让他觉得不好意思。  
Dante盯着他勾起的嘴角，不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。虽然只是个微不可查的表情，但这个笑容让Vergil冷峻的脸整个柔和起来。  
“你不是Vergil。”  
Dante用的是陈述句，可Vergil分明感觉到他语气中躲闪的希望，这个年纪的Dante那么好懂，几乎把自己剖开了摊在他面前，而那时的他，眼里除了力量看不见其他东西，更不明白他的弟弟其实在用全部身体语言恳求他留下来。  
Vergil稍稍分了神，结果一股猛力推开他，天旋地转之间，一下子被Dante翻身压到上面。Vergil没有反击，反而好整以暇地待在那里，任凭Dante跨坐在他的腿上，凑近了仔细琢磨他的脸。  
Dante凑得太近了，垂下的发丝蹭到了Vergil的鼻尖，他这才发现过近的视距让他根本看不见任何东西，于是他又傻乎乎地缩回去，湛蓝的双眼带着复杂的情绪把Vergil上上下下扫了个遍。  
“你不是Vergil。”他看着对方的脸庞，棱角分明，神情淡漠，这确实是他印象中Vergil的脸，但这张脸明显属于一个陌生的成熟男人，从身下这具躯体肌肉里蕴含的力量可以感受到，对方就像逗弄一只刚到新家四处试探的小猫似的，根本不把他放在眼里。  
“你不是Vergil。”Dante又说了一遍，他的瞳孔里清楚地映出Vergil不为所动的身影，随后他眨了眨眼，不确定地伸出手来，在接触到Vergil脸颊的前一刻停住了。“你是吗？”他喃喃地问。  
Vergil没有回答，只是弯起右腿膝盖，坐在他腿上的Dante因为不可抗力的惯性向着他滑过去，整个人扑进他怀里。他箍住Dante的腰身，另一只手掌握在对方的后脑勺稍稍用力下压，在Dante反应过来之前，咬住了那两片柔软的唇瓣。

Vergil暗自戒备着Dante的反扑，但很快就发现自己多虑了，被亲吻着的Dante在呆滞两秒后就开始主动在他的嘴唇上磨蹭，与其说是追求欲爱的反应，还不如说像一只祈求爱抚的小动物。  
Vergil当然明白这个时候的Dante什么都不懂，父母关系最终导致的悲剧，让他在接触人类社会时始终若即若离——当然，这些都是他们和好后Vergil才察觉的，卸下防备的Dante总是轻易就能被他套出话来，这才让他知道，他的弟弟看起来放荡不羁，事实上却比任何人都要纯情，就像一只表面通红饱满的苹果，咬一口却青涩得能酸掉你的牙。  
想到这一点的Vergil又不禁得意起来，毕竟是经过他一手调教，他的Dante才真正变成一颗里外都熟透的果实，轻轻一按就有甘甜的汁液挤出来。交合的过程对他们来说是一场未知的冒险，每当在对方身上发现一个新的敏感点，极上的快乐就像突发的海啸那样席卷他们全部的理智和情感，只剩最本质的欲望和对欲望的条件反射，让他们乐此不彼地持续在对方身体里挖掘秘密。  
这种单纯的快乐，他也不介意和面前的Dante分享。  
“张开嘴。”Vergil拽着Dante的头发命令道，他在做爱的时候从来不是个会顾忌对方的人，更何况Dante并不需要他来呵护。从头顶传来的刺痛感和Vergil强硬的语气一同搅成一股强烈的电流，顺着脊柱直窜到尾椎，Dante不由自主地摆动着臀部，一边张开嘴巴，让不属于他的软体组织滑进来，重重舔过他的牙床和舌苔，最后抵住口腔上颚。  
上颚被舔弄带来的奇特酥痒感让Dante忍不住发出“呜呜”的声音，他用自己的舌头去推拒侵入者，却被对方逮住了。  
Vergil深吻他年轻的弟弟，舌头按压住Dante的舌根舔弄抽插着。他经验丰富，极富技巧，每当Dante觉得自己要因为缺氧而昏厥时，他就会稍微松开禁锢让Dante喘半口气，但也只有半口而已，根本不足以让Dante真正缓过神。Dante的神智始终处于将昏未昏之间，周围的一切都被拢进白蒙蒙的迷雾中看不真切，只有Vergil，他所有的感官都集中在与Vergil接触的地方，被含吮的嘴唇以及身下紧贴着他臀部的大腿，另一个人的体热透过衣物清晰地传递过来。  
Dante骑坐在Vergil的腿上，不需要用眼睛看就能在脑海中勾勒出被皮裤包裹着的腿部线条，那条腿强硬地卡进他的双腿中间，揽住他腰身的手臂蛮横地将他整个人下压，逼他感受Vergil紧绷的大腿肌肉隔着裤子挤压他阴囊的感觉。脆弱的器官表皮被粗糙的布料磨得生疼，可一种诡异的快感同时从疼痛中攀升起来，自Dante的双腿之间漫延到他无力的腰肢，又继续向上直冲入他早就化成一滩的脑髓之中。  
Dante的呻吟声也被Vergil吞了下去，意识朦胧之间，他唯一确定的是仅仅一个吻自己已经彻底硬了。

终于Vergil大发慈悲放开Dante，他稍稍退后，欣赏自己的弟弟被情欲熏染的艳丽模样。纯白色的睫毛半掩着视线涣散的瞳孔，Dante的脸蛋因为体内蒸腾的欲望而烧得通红，被Vergil反复折磨的嘴唇更是红润得好像要滴出水来。肿起的唇瓣微微分开，中间露出一小截鲜红的舌尖，无意识地在上唇中间轻轻一舔，又飞快地缩了回去。  
Vergil满意地眯起眼睛。  
他的视线滑过Dante的喉结，落在后者因为急需获取氧气而剧烈起伏的胸膛上。粉红色的乳头像是寻求抚慰一样在空气里自顾自挺立起来，就像有些愚蠢的魔物轻易就把弱点暴露在外，只要在乳头上用力一掐就能让Dante激动得浑身发抖。Vergil知道Dante有多喜欢被玩弄那里，他试过光靠刺激胸部就让对方射出来。  
当然现在的Dante对这一切都还懵懂无知。  
Vergil的视线继续下移。这个年纪的Dante仍然处于生长期，虽然身体还有些单薄，但漂亮的肌肉线条已经清晰地显露出来。形状完美的腹肌两侧，对称的人鱼线向下延伸到裤腰的阴影之中，肚脐下方有不甚清晰的浅色绒毛向着惹人遐想的方向生长着，所有的暗示都指向仍被藏在裤子里，却已经明显鼓起的一团。  
“你到底想干什么？”Dante哑着声音问，刚说出口他就觉得自己蠢透了。当另一个人用嘴逼你喝他的唾液，用视线强奸你的时候，难道你还指望他是出于表示友好想和你交朋友。  
果不其然Vergil发出了嘲弄的笑声，他抬起一只手随意拨弄着Dante一边的乳头，装作没看见Dante因为他的动作不自觉地挺起上半身，主动将敏感的要害送到他手里。  
“我觉得你应该不是小处男了。”Vergil看似心不在焉地动作着，仿佛在他手指间的不过是一朵无关紧要的花骨朵。“不过为了避免造成其他误会，我还是说清楚。”  
Vergil抬起眼睑，近乎透明的灰蓝色眼睛直接与Dante对视，赤裸的视线与他灵活的舌头和手指一样令Dante喘不过气来。  
“我要操你。”Vergil说，看着Dante瞠目结舌的样子实在让他心情愉悦，“你明白的是吗？还是需要我再解释一下这个‘操’字？就是干你的屁股，在里面装满我的精液。”  
Dante看起来吓坏了。  
“你……”他张了张嘴，“你……”  
“你不是Vergil。”他憋了半天，最终还是只憋出这一句。  
Vergil愉快地笑起来，他拽着Dante的手腕把他拉近，凑过去将另一边备受冷落的乳头含进嘴里。Dante惊叫一声，随即立刻咬紧牙关，把按捺不住的吟哦声通通咬成支离破碎的呻吟。  
他不确定自己该怎么办，是不是应该挣扎，他明白眼前的并不是Vergil，至少不是在塔上决然选择黑暗命运的Vergil。Dante心中有一个模糊的猜想，但他不敢问得太仔细，生怕一切就像阳光下泛着彩光的泡沫一般一戳就破。  
“Vergil……”  
Dante抬起左手，在纠结半晌之后，终于选择插进Vergil的发丝中。

感觉到Dante的屈服，Vergil在对方看不见的地方露出笑容。  
他用嘴唇和舌尖拨弄着Dante的乳尖，在牙齿的撕磨和啃咬下，这个娇嫩的红点很快变得红肿不堪，乳头的皮肯定破了，强烈的刺痛感让Dante想躲开Vergil持续不断的进攻，但身体又背叛他的意志，不自觉地在Vergil后脑勺施加压力，希望尽可能久地延长这份甜蜜的折磨。  
“Ver……gil……”断断续续的喘息间，Dante用低不可闻的声音叫唤这个名字，他以为对方并不会听见，可埋在他胸口的人抬起头，被唾液反复濡染的乳头从Vergil的双唇间滑出来，一条黏腻淫糜的丝线挂在他胸前突起那点与Vergil的下唇之间。Vergil伸出舌头把这根丝线卷进嘴里，凑过去在他肿胀湿润的乳头上“啵”地亲了一下，发出的声音让Dante面红耳赤，整个人都像煮熟的虾，健康的蜂蜜色皮肤上都透出了薄红。  
“我都快忘了你到底有多容易害羞。”Vergil饶有兴趣地看着他，这种稚嫩的反应绝对是弥补Dante经验不足的最佳佐料。Vergil干脆向后退去，在Dante表示不解的神情中命令道：“脱裤子。”  
Dante不敢相信地瞪大眼睛，他都不想数今晚自己究竟做过多少吃惊的表情了。他的兄弟总是能让他吃惊，无论这个还是那个兄弟，无论是好的还是坏的方面。  
“你让我自己脱？”  
“怎么，这点小事还要哥哥帮你吗？”Vergil的手指漫不经心地在Dante漂亮的身体上游弋，顺着胸肌的轮廓一直爱抚到胯骨的凹陷处，每块肌肉在他指尖掠过时都如临大敌一般紧绷着，这种诚实的反应极大地取悦了Vergil。  
“日后我们有的是机会互相给对方脱衣服，但现在，我想看你脱。”  
Dante说不上是哪句话让他更硬了，“日后有的是机会”，这是什么意思。Dante来不及深思，光是被Vergil的目光关注着就让他的脑袋被凿空了似的根本无法思考，湿漉漉的液体从他的性器顶端漏出来，透过内裤连外裤都打湿，他知道这一切都逃不过Vergil的眼睛。  
Dante几乎是赌气地从Vergil腿上爬起来，他需要多次深呼吸才能控制自己伸向皮带扣的手不要发抖，尽管他也想表现出一副无所谓的样子，不想在这个人面前太像一个孩子，但他同时也明白，在这个与他共享同一组基因却又比他经验丰富的人面前，任何费尽心思的伪装都不过是白忙一场。  
Dante努力了几次，终于用颤抖的手指解开了裤子。当硬挺的器官从布料中解脱，暴露在Vergil的眼前时，后者无形的视线就像一只有形的手，在那形状美好的性器上重重撸过。生机勃勃的阴茎兴奋地跳动着，违背Dante的意愿射出一小股精液，几滴浊白的液体掉在Vergil的裤子上。  
Dante感觉到一阵类似尿床被父母发现的强烈羞耻感，而面前的人依然不动声色，好像只不过看着一株玉米剥掉叶子。Dante用尽全力才能扼制住想要转过身逃避的欲望，与羞耻感混杂在一起的挫败感令他无所适从，他实在太不会应付这个Vergil了。

直到Vergil对他做了个“过来”的手势，Dante全身这才感受到一种解脱的快意。他顺从地走过去，岔开腿站在Vergil面前，勃起的阴茎正对着Vergil的脸，他希望这回他的小弟弟能听话，如果直接射在Vergil脸上，他不想猜测会有什么可怕的后果。  
但他并没有做得有多好。Vergil从低处抬起眼睛看着他，如果他还至少保留那么一丁点儿警惕心的话，就能够从那双看似冷冰冰的眼睛里察觉到不怀好意的暗示。  
Vergil抬手扶住他的阴茎，出人意料地将肉棒冠状的顶端含进嘴里，龟头陷入湿热口腔的那一刻，射精的欲望就像喷发的火山一样无法遏止。Dante高高地扬起头颅，如同天鹅露出脖颈曼妙的弧度，同一时间双手紧紧拽着Vergil肩膀的衣料，臀部不由自主地向前推进，胀大的性器完全是被纵容地释放在Vergil的嘴巴深处。  
“啊恩！”  
Dante发出难耐的呻吟，悠长又甜腻的音调撞在四周的墙壁上再弹回来，把他高潮后的样子衬托得愈发色情。疲软的双腿无法再支持他站立，他跌坐到Vergil的身上，半垂着眼睑看着对方的嘴唇，不敢相信总是绷直唇线神情冷淡的兄长真的给他做了口活。  
他看见Vergil的喉结上下滚动，孪生哥哥吞咽他精液的事实让刚刚解放的器官无视不应期再一次挺起来。Vergil看了一眼他的双腿中间，意味不明的注视让他下意识想合拢大腿，但Vergil的右手已经卡进来，将他的一边囊袋捧在手里慢悠悠地抚弄。  
“虽然我知道你相当敏感，但这还真是出乎我的意料。被我舔就那么舒服吗，让我算算你大概坚持了10……20秒？”  
“我只是没有心理准备！”  
Vergil奚落的言语让Dante更兴奋了，尽管嘴上不认输，他却已经忍不住用大腿内侧夹住Vergil的手臂，骑在骨节分明的大手上来回蹭动，前后摆动屁股的淫乱样子就像一只发情期求欢的小兽。  
Vergil任凭他把自己当工具玩耍了一会，看着他那又开始冒出前列腺液的器官，突然发力将Dante从身上掀下去，整个人扔在旁边的地板上。  
“咚！”一声巨大的声响，突如其来的攻击根本没留给Dante调整自己着陆姿势的余地，他的后脑勺重重撞在地板木料上，虽然并不太痛，但猛烈的撞击感还是令他头昏眼花，眼前光斑闪动，大脑因为身体失衡和撞击而陷入短暂的眩晕中缓不过神。  
“你搞什么！”  
更让他无地自容的是，就算这种情况下，他勃起的性器还是没有一点要软下去的迹象。  
在色光混乱的视野中，Dante看着Vergil从上方俯身跪下来，膝盖搁在他身边，一只手放在他平坦的小腹上。  
Vergil的表情平静无波，就算有任何情绪也很好地隐藏在冰封一般的瞳色后面。他伸出手指沿着Dante腹肌的线条往下，直到遇见阻挡他行动的坚挺肉柱。肉柱顶部在他掌心留下湿润的触感，他握住那根在手中抽动着寻求关注的器物，上上下下粗鲁地撸动，刻意用手指上的茧子去挤弄阴茎表面突起的血管，拇指按压在会阴位置用力搓揉，Dante全身上下最脆弱的地方就在他的掌控中，任他搓扁揉圆也只能发出一点“嗯嗯啊啊”的声音。  
“你有太多东西需要学习。”  
神志不清的Dante隐约察觉到Vergil言辞里的危险，但快感如同涨潮时期的海浪一波高过一波，不断冲刷着他的临界点。他觉得自己马上又可以射了，堆积在腰部的酸麻感让他难以忍受地咬住下唇，精液似乎被Vergil手指带动着在茎体的脉络里四处游窜，最后汇聚到一起，被欲望推挤着直向顶端的出口冲去。  
Dante闭上眼睛，绷紧全身肌肉等待那一刻，他错过了空气中的轻笑声，Vergil的拇指在最后一瞬冷酷地按压住铃口，逼迫即将决堤的欲水在性器内部澎湃地东冲西撞，却因为无处发泄而让整根阴茎涨得几乎要爆炸。Dante发出一声近乎惨叫的声音，他猛地睁开眼睛，用手肘把自己撑起来，试图甩开那个把他掌控得牢牢的人。  
“你到底有什么毛病！”Dante抓住Vergil的手腕却用使不出力，Vergil冷哼一声，握着要害的手一紧，就让Dante全身脱力地倒回去。  
“放开我！”Dante只能躺在那里毫无威慑力地摆出恶狠狠的表情。  
Vergil自然对他的要求置若罔闻，他看着Dante憋红着脸，试图再一次起身，用他再平常不过的语气威胁道：“你敢动一动，我就让你今晚再也射不出来。”  
Dante的动作凝住了，他盯着Vergil的凶狠目光就像一只弓起背部的野兽想扑过去咬死对方，但他的身体却老实地仿佛被刀刃固定在地面。经过几次剧烈的喘息，身体抗争的本能和劝说他屈服的理智终于纠结着得出了结果，Dante放弃地躺回去，确信眼前这个Vergil一定会说到做到。  
“你竟然变得这么恶劣，不敢相信。”  
Vergil的嘴角弯起一个愉快的弧度，带着笑意的语调轻快地上扬，“那你猜猜，这是谁造成的？”  
Dante张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但最终还是把问题咽了回去。

尽管Dante尽力控制自己，不可抒发的欲望还是让他难耐地在Vergil身下扭动。他的脑袋抵在地上轻微地左右摇晃，双腿好像不知如何摆放一会曲起一会伸直，手指更是无意识地在地板上抠挖。  
Vergil知道这对现在的Dante来说已经表现得足够好了，但他清楚Dante可以承受更多，他们一起在漫长时光中发现Dante的身体对快感的承载能力高得惊人，在性爱中被反复锻炼出来的耐受性极大地延长了他们的享乐时间。  
Vergil露出一个若有所思的表情，他小心地掌控着Dante的欲望，另一只手从阎魔刀的刀鞘上扯下丝带。柔韧的织物顺着Dante的阴茎根部一圈一圈密密贴合着绕上来，冰凉的触感非但没有使火烫的器官得到抒解，反而刺激它在束缚感中进一步变得肿胀。Dante的身体反射地弹动着，丝带的边缘勒进柱体的表皮，最后嵌入冠沟位置紧紧地被打上一个死结。  
“第一课，忍耐。”Vergil刻意拉长了语调，缓慢地把这些单词一个个念清楚，确保Dante混沌的脑袋理解他的意思。  
Dante抬起一只胳膊挡在脸上，“你是不是还是想我死。”他压抑着释放的渴求用嘶哑的声音说。  
Vergil满意地弹了弹自己的作品，肉茎前后晃动，顶部涨得通红，像被欺负彻底了，可怜兮兮地吐出一点淫液。  
“你死了对我有什么意义呢？”Dante觉得Vergil嗓音中的自嘲绝对是幻觉，“也许曾经有吧。”Vergil把Dante抱起来，看着自己的弟弟因为饱受折磨而萎靡的神情，“但现在，你对我的意义……”他再一次将Dante拉入深吻之中，两人的舌头互相缠绕着彼此，唇舌相交时不时发出让人害羞的水声。Dante的舌头被吮吸到发麻，木愣愣地任由Vergil拨弄来拨弄去，舌系带被舔舐的感觉让他全身战栗，而这一切都只是令他濒临崩溃的感官对快感变得越发敏锐。  
Dante偷偷地把手伸向拘束着的性器，试图在Vergil的视线死角作弊，这种天真让Vergil冷哼一声，年长的男人飞快地钳制住意图作乱的双手，强硬地拉过手腕往对方背后一折，在身体两侧限制住Dante的动作形成一个奇特的拥抱，将他失去行动能力的弟弟牢牢锁在双臂之间。  
“为什么？”Dante在亲吻停顿的短暂间歇问，“为什么这么对我？”  
Vergil发出低沉的笑声，声音如同有形的波纹，让Dante浑身上下的血液都震荡起来。  
“为了更多的快乐。”他说。

Dante不知道自己还能不能接受更多，他只觉得自己的大脑、脊椎、睾丸、阴茎都快要炸开，也许只要Vergil再亲他一下，他就会坍缩到极致变成欲望的黑洞，但更大的可能，是在此之前他就会因为欲求不满而死。Dante觉得自己几乎感觉不到下半身，他怀疑恶魔的血统能不能替他修复性能力，尽管他并没有考虑过要留下子嗣，谁会再想要个小恶魔呢？  
过了好一会Dante才意识到自己陷入了梦境般的胡思乱想中，而Vergil早已经松开他，脸上写满他无法阅读的神情。Dante的目光闪动着，从Vergil的眉弓到颧骨，鼻梁到下巴，精心打理的发型和狭长冷漠的眉眼都是他熟悉的样子，更成熟的脸庞轮廓和修长结实的身体却让人觉得陌生，年长Vergil身上迸发出的力量感同时令他感到威胁又觉得安心。这一刻他回想起Vergil划破他手掌跌落下去时义无反顾的表情，那张脸与眼前这张渐渐重叠在一起，让他产生一种隐秘的罪恶感。  
他突然不想再看到这张脸，于是凑过去把自己埋进Vergil的颈窝，尽可能紧密地贴近男人的身体。可Vergil衣物上的花纹织线嗑在他的皮肤上，留下浅淡的红痕让他皮肤瘙痒。于是他闭上眼睛，双手勾着Vergil的脖子，摸索着去寻找Vergil的嘴唇，这次他在接吻的时候不满地哼哼着，一边胡乱拉扯对方的衣服，将Vergil的大衣从肩膀上往后扒拉。  
Vergil顺从地放松手臂把外套脱掉扔到一边，接着隔开Dante不断在他马甲缝隙里摸索的手指，从善如流自行脱光了上衣。结实的肩臂从衣物的遮掩中裸露出来，锁骨的位置深深凹陷下去，刀刻般的肌肉线条创造出如同雕塑的身形，舒张的身体让他看起来像只懒洋洋的狮子。Dante被对方偾张的能量与荷尔蒙冲击得晕头转向，他软软地趴在Vergil的胸前，直观感受到时间和经验在彼此之间拉开的巨大差距。  
“你怎么样才愿意放过我？”Dante松松地拽着Vergil的手腕，讨好地用手指去摩挲腕部血管密集的地方，他连语气都不自觉带上点撒娇的意味，“哥哥，我想射……”  
从小到大，Dante就不喜欢叫他哥哥，就算在外人面前，也是“Vergil长Vergil短”地说个不停。在Dante看来，他们兄弟之间仅仅三分钟的年龄差根本无足轻重，他才不想永远当“老二”呢，他当然也从来没有考虑过当他们年龄差距拉大到令人不可无视的程度时，两人之间的关系又会有怎样的变化。  
但无论如何都不应该是现在这样，用甜腻的语调叫“哥哥”。  
Vergil看起来倒是对他的反应心满意足，他就真的像好哥哥那样亲了亲Dante的额头。  
“你想要的东西需要自己去争取。”他笑着说，轻轻抓着Dante的头发，引导他向着下半身滑过去。  
意识到自己面对的是什么时，Dante的气息猛地急促起来。Vergil勃起的阴茎已经把裤子撑出一个明显的形状，鼓鼓囊囊地隆起着，Dante试探地把手掌按上去，立刻像被灼热的温度烫伤了似的，又迅速收回手。显然那个东西并不像Vergil表面上显露出来的那样平静。  
“第二课，努力就会有回报。”Vergil的手指移下来捏捏Dante的耳垂，“只要你表现得足够好，就可以得到任何你想要的东西。”说着他撤开了，将所有主动权交到Dante手中。Dante不知所措地看了他一眼，又看看面前被包裹着的器物，Vergil看起来真的不会插手，尽管从裤子的紧绷程度来看他已经相当硬了，但他平淡的神情好像表示这不过是无关紧要的小事。  
好像Dante的行动才是重要的事情。

Dante深吸一口气，心脏快速搏动的声音越来越响，和他愈渐加重的喘息声一起成了屋子里唯一的声音。Vergil波澜不惊的态度让他心烦意乱，他一鼓作气地伸出手扯掉身下人的皮带，松开拉链，拽着裤腰一下把Vergil的裤子褪到大腿根。  
暴露出来的性器让Dante的呼吸都滞住了，他畏惧在心里比划了下这超规格的尺寸，口腔却像开始提前做准备似地自动分泌出口水。他艰难地把唾液咽下去，趴在Vergil腿上，正对着存在感极强的阴茎，一边偷偷抬眼看Vergil的反应，然而他什么也没看到，此刻的Vergil简直吝于给他任何反馈，就好像把一只毛线球扔给猫咪，等着它把自己玩得缠进毛线不能解脱。Dante突然就生起气来，他握住面前称得上是凶器的器官，带着自己也不明白的恼怒，用一种上场斩杀恶魔的气势，张嘴就试图把巨大的阴茎深深吞进去。  
太鲁莽也太没有经验，这一下吞得又急又深，肉棒顶端直接磕到舌根，被强行撑开的下颌传来关节错位的钝痛感，异物入侵的错觉让胃囊搅成一团，释放出剧烈的抵抗信号，呕吐感顺着食道翻涌而上，Dante不得不马上吐出嘴里的东西，侧过脸去干呕不止。  
虽然只有短短一刻，但性器被湿软狭窄的口腔包裹的感觉令人神魂颠倒，不过Vergil并不急于享受，他见到年轻弟弟的那一瞬间就决定了在这个出人意料的夜晚要做的事情。于是他只是轻柔抚摸着Dante脑后的发沿，耐心地等待对方缓过气来。  
“只要考虑你能做到的事情。”他感受着柔软的发丝从他指缝间滑过，“从小你就是个逞强的家伙。”  
“就这一点你没有资格说我！”  
出师不利让Dante心中更加愤愤不平，不仅对Vergil还有对自己。他不是那么容易动摇的人，人类也好恶魔也好，都是轻易可以捉弄的对象。只有面前这个人，对他就像是最难解的魔咒，Vergil的一举一动都能轻易把他的情绪玩弄在股掌中。  
“你给我等着。”Dante撑起上半身，调整好姿势，再一次张开嘴由上而下尝试将粗硬的性器含进嘴里。这一次他知道慢慢来，硕大的龟头贴着口腔黏膜向内滑去，戳到喉咙口的软肉时又一阵反胃的感觉涌上，但这一次并不让人不可忍受。他停顿了一下，给自己一点喘息的机会，再继续把紧压着舌面的肉棒往更深的地方送入。吞吃的时候Dante抬起眼皮，被逼出的生理泪水让他湖面般的蓝眼睛泛起涟漪。他努力呼吸的同时可怜巴巴地吸了吸通红的鼻子，但倔强的视线却透过水光死死绞住Vergil的眼睛。  
Vergil知道将来的Dante并不看重输赢，他只是乐于和哥哥一起玩所有两个人的小游戏，当胜负都变成情趣后，Vergil已经很久没有在Dante的脸上看到过这种执拗地想让他认输的表情，这不禁让他觉得有些怀念。他伸出手抚摸Dante的头发，无声地鼓励对方把自己的阴茎吞吃得更深，龟头深入喉咙卡进食道，但他不会在那里射出来，整件事情最美好的地方在于他确定Dante这一次并不能赢。  
于是Vergil决定稍微放纵自己，彻底享受弟弟嘴巴的服侍。他感觉到Dante的喉咙因为本能的抗拒不停收缩，不住挤压着阴茎的顶端想把侵入的东西推出去，但这么做只会让人产生越发想一插到底的反效果。Vergil并不想伤害Dante，如果换成年轻时候的他，会很乐意将Dante弄得支离破碎，也许就这样撕开弟弟的喉咙也说不定，不过现在的他已经有足够多的耐性，多到让他可以缓慢而充分地开发眼前这具肉体。  
Dante对Vergil的心思一无所知，他专注地给哥哥口交，使出浑身解数想让Vergil尽快射出来，好让他那个“10秒射”的记录不至于那么难堪。然而每一次他偷偷抬起眼睛看Vergil的表情，面前这个人总是一副无动于衷的样子，Dante不知道他是怎么做到的，好像这个被Dante含在嘴里的器官并不长在他身上似的。  
Dante已经没有余力生气了，因为长时间无法闭合，他的下颌酸痛发麻，嘴里持续分泌的唾液由于不能吞咽，顺着Vergil的肉柱不断淌落，把阴茎根部的毛发都弄得湿漉漉的。拥挤的口腔里几乎没有舌头的活动余地，被撑开的软组织也麻木得做不出任何反应，到最后他觉得自己不过在重复毫无意义的机械劳动，也许对他们两人来说都是折磨。  
直到他听见Vergil发出一声低沉的叹息。  
Dante吃惊地抬起头，Vergil终于无法再维持那副游刃有余的表情，他微微蹙起眉头，虽然呼吸依然稳定，情欲却像风暴一样在他冰蓝色的眼底酝酿起来，他丝毫没有掩饰自己的欲望，盯着Dante的赤裸眼神直白地诉说要把对方一起拖入深渊的欲求。如果之前他的哥哥也是用这种方式看他的话，Dante觉得自己早已经不顾一切跟着Vergil跳下去，不过现在再考虑这些已经没有用了，他已经永远失去了拉住他哥哥的机会。  
Dante逃避似地闭上眼睛，试图放空脑袋继续专注眼前的人和事。Vergil的反应多少给了他一点鼓励，他更勤快地上下挪动头颅，主动让勃胀的阴茎充分操干他的嘴巴。尽管被动接受口交的人纹丝不动，但每次插入他的口腔时，那根肉棒都仿佛有自我意识那样在他的喉咙里钻的更深，每一次Dante都感觉龟头颤抖着要在那里射精，但每一次都没有。Vergil的阴茎因为沾了太多他的口水变得水润光滑，就像涂了一层蜜微微闪光，粘滑的液体在他来回吞吐柱身时再一次蹭回他自己的唇瓣，阴茎出入红润嘴唇的画面变得异常淫糜。Dante起初的抗争心已经彻底转化成对口交的痴迷，他不敢相信他竟然能把Vergil吃进那么多，他不明白这个其实对他本人来说毫无快感的行为为什么让他硬得浑身疼痛，他被绑缚着的性器一直淅淅沥沥漏出精液来，把他身下弄得一塌糊涂。

最终Dante还是没能让Vergil射出来，当他支持不住趴在Vergil的下腹休息时，那根耀武扬威的肉棒就在旁边倚着他的脑袋。Dante对此没有过多想法，他已经顾不上其他，不管被嘲笑一秒射还两秒射，他现在只想射个痛快。  
Vergil掐住他的下巴让他抬起头来，手指在那艳红润泽的嘴唇上反复揉擦。  
“好孩子。”他的声音就像天鹅绒一样覆盖住Dante全身，被赞扬的人禁不住浑身一抖，重重喘了两下，侧过头去用颤抖的声音说：“别那么叫我。”  
他不满的情绪只换来一声轻笑，“诚实点，你明明很喜欢。”Vergil意有所指地说，“或者关于‘诚实’你也希望我给你上一堂课？”  
Dante瑟缩一下，像一只警惕的小鹿瞪大眼睛看着他。  
Vergil欣赏着这种可爱的反应，他停顿了半晌，让Dante有足够的时间细细体会藏在他句子背后的意思，随后才慢慢说，“你刚才做的很好，出乎我的意料。”他把手指伸进Dante嘴里，安抚先前被他的性器蹂躏过的口腔软肉，他感觉到Dante的舌头伸过来，讨好地舔他，和他的手指缠在一起。  
Vergil眯起眼睛，“你真的很有天赋。”他收回手，擦过Dante的脸颊时把潮湿的痕迹留在那里。这次Vergil没有再吊人胃口，终于说了Dante一直在等的那句话。  
“好孩子可以得到奖赏。”  
Dante的神情明亮起来，就像迷路的旅人在沙漠中发现绿洲，可他还没来得及高兴，海市蜃楼的幻影就消失了，Vergil优雅又残忍地勾起嘴角。  
“现在，要射还是要我进去？只能选一个。”  
Dante不敢置信。  
“你……”欢欣的表情还挂在脸上不曾褪去，希望被扼杀的灰暗又浮上来，让他整张脸面色阴晴不定。Dante想说这个选择项根本不合理，但他迟缓的脑袋一片空白，绞尽脑汁都找不到一个抗议的理由。  
“可是你说过你要操我。”不经大脑脱口而出的话在Vergil的笑容更深时让Dante想立刻杀了自己，他又变成红彤彤的一团，额头顶在Vergil硬邦邦的小腹上，紧闭双眼像把脑袋埋进沙子的鸵鸟，不想面对现实。  
Vergil把Dante捞起来抱到身前问：“你的决定呢？”  
Dante绵软无力地骂着“混蛋”，“别以为我什么都会听你的。”他凑过去咬Vergil的鼻尖，像只发脾气的小猫，毫无威慑力地说。  
“回答错误。”Vergil冷笑，“我当然知道你有多么不听话。”他的眼神暗下来，双手移到Dante浑圆的屁股上，揉捏起充满弹性的臀肉，手指在臀缝间小孔的褶皱上来回搓揉，却没有一点儿试图插入的趋向。  
“现在考虑仔细，想清楚了再开口。”  
Dante被摸得根本无法正常思考，他当然非常需要释放，但他想到Vergil的阴茎，粗大硬挺，在他口中时沉甸甸的有令人无法忽视的重量，光是想象一下那东西塞进自己的屁股就让Dante兴奋得双腿哆嗦，他的身心突然变得空落落的，不由地浮起一阵需要被填满的空虚。  
“进，进来。”他的声音从内心的空洞中发出来。  
“你确定？”Vergil又问一次，充满情欲的喑哑嗓音像琴弓一样拨拉着Dante的神经。Dante猛地福至心灵，意识到Vergil根本就是非常想要他，就像对方之前说的那样，Vergil想用力干他的屁股，在里面灌满精液。他哥哥的意图如此清晰地展开在他面前，让他更加确定，一旦他做出错误的选择，变态老哥绝对会把他扔在一边自行解决，或许作为惩罚还会把他捆起来逼着他看。  
Vergil就是这样一个对自己和对别人都能如此冷酷无情的家伙。  
Dante叹息一声。这个人总是可以轻易瓦解他的防备，就像一根扎在心脏最柔软位置的刺，平日察觉不到它的存在，只是偶尔想起内心就一阵阵抽痛。最疼的那天他的心脏好像被撕成两半，一半麻木地跳动着支撑他的生命，另一半在那时就已经彻底死去。  
不知道Vergil会不会和他有同样的感觉。  
Dante的身体屈服下来，他伸出手勾住Vergil的脖子。反正已经忍了那么久，他也不在乎更多一点时间。  
“进来。”Dante渴求地说，他不知廉耻地向后拱起屁股，用自己光溜溜的臀肉去碰Vergil的性器，“我要你进来，快点！”

没有再戏弄Dante，Vergil让他背对自己，趴在地上屁股高高撅起，像献祭一般送出自己雪白的臀肉和股缝间通向极乐天堂的入口。Dante把脸埋在手臂中，不去想自己此刻的姿势有多么不堪入目。他感觉到自己的屁股被掰开，中间的穴孔因为紧张不受控制地收张，Vergil的手指随意碰触两下，随后一种与手指触感完全不同的东西贴上他的入口。  
Dante整个人都绷住了。  
“我不会太温柔。”Vergil从他的大腿一直抚摸到后腰，最后两只手握住他的腰身，“如果不想太难受的话，你最好自己放松点。”  
伴随着冷漠的语调，Dante感觉到后穴传来一阵剧痛，Vergil巨大的阴茎强行撕开他的穴口挤进去，这种野蛮的行径毫无疑问造成了伤害。Dante知道自己流血了，他垂下头看着自己的双腿之间，他以为早已坏死的性器仍然断断续续漏出精液，滴在地面上形成浊白色的小水洼，接着是他的鲜血，一部分沿着大腿内侧流下来，另一部分掉落下去，和下面的精液混在一起，形成一副肮脏又淫乱的画面。  
Dante咬紧牙关漏出些模糊不清的声音，他不在乎疼痛，迄今为止他不知道被多少东西插过捅过，不久前他的哥哥还轮番用阎魔刀和叛逆把他钉在地上，温热的鲜血被雨水冲刷后，灵魂化成一块无法溶解的冰川，就算恶魔的天赋修复完他千疮百孔的身体，也找不回流逝的温度。  
与那时相比较，现在的疼痛根本不值一提。  
Vergil已经完全进入他，紧绷的腹肌贴在他的屁股上，龟头安静地蛰伏在他身体最深处，抵在让他难以形容的位置，好像下一秒就要戳进他的心口。Dante无意识地收缩后穴，烫热的内壁涌动着绞紧里面的器物，肉穴一张一缩吞咽着，试图将勃胀的阴茎吃到更深的地方。  
Vergil因为Dante的动作发出一个气音，他稍稍退出一点，又很快插回去，再退出更远一点，缓慢又小幅度地在Dante的穴中抽插。伤口的血肉黏黏糊糊抹在他阴茎表面，在他越来越激烈的动作中成为恰到好处的润滑剂，血沫在肉与肉的摩擦中不断冒出来，他们性器交接的位置一片狼藉。Vergil当然喜欢把Dante弄伤，不管是战斗还是做爱，殷红的血滴顺着Dante身体线条滚动的样子增加了太多色情感，红色永远是与他弟弟最相称的颜色。  
Dante开始跟不上他抽插的节奏，生疏的肉穴不知道应该放松任他操干到最里面，还是应该紧紧裹住阴茎不让他离开。但这都不是问题，这个Vergil对他身体的了解程度让他害怕，每一次性器的出入都恰到好处重重碾过前列腺，龟头勾刮肠壁的快感让Dante忍不住蜷起脚趾，最敏感的地方被反复刺激令人产生强烈的失禁错觉。Dante的膝盖酸软无力，身体在猛烈的撞击下向前滑去，又被Vergil掐着腰身拖回来，肉棒狠狠撞进嫩穴的中心。  
随后Vergil放慢了节奏，顶在Dante的最深处慢悠悠搅弄，性器底部的阴毛随着他的动作在Dante的屁股肉丘上转着圈磨蹭，让身下人摇着臀部向前躲去。Vergil顺着他的动作慢慢后撤，品味迟钝的肠壁拼命收缩挽留他的感觉，粗硬的肉棒刻意压在前列腺上，在退出时仍持续不断向Dante的中枢神经输送电流般的快感。Dante清晰地意识到阴茎一点一点抽离自己的身体，肉穴中被腾空的位置让人瘙痒难耐，只有让那根作怪的肉棒再一次使劲插进来才能抚慰他空虚的内里。Dante发出不满的哼哼声，在Vergil快要完全离开时近乎绝望地想要夹紧大腿，他正准备回头看看身后人，就感觉到Vergil双手扶住他的膝盖窝，将他整个人提起来，向后直接坐在Vergil的性器上。  
毫无防备的后穴将整根阴茎直接吞吃进去，因为体位的关系进入到前所未有的深度。Dante发出一声哼吟，他背靠着Vergil的胸膛，下半身离地没有支撑，只能被死死钉在哥哥的阴茎上，无法抵抗地接受Vergil自下而上的干弄。  
因为对后穴的充分挖掘，性器抽插已经变得非常顺畅。虽然鲜血早已凝结，但肠道中分泌出的液体让两人交媾时淫荡的水声连绵不绝，肉体碰撞的声响在并不宽敞的房间回荡。Dante不知道自己被干了多久，他的意识在一波接一波的感官刺激下融成一片空白，连身体都消失在白光中，只剩下承受性器的肉穴，在每一次阴茎插进来时满足地贴着柱身蠕动，裹着龟头拼命吮吸，渴求它释放，只等被精液灌满的那一刻。  
他没有意识到自己的阴茎一松，Vergil毫无预警地抽开束缚了Dante许久的丝带，被酷刑折磨至今的器官甚至没有立刻意识到已经被解放，在短短一段时间内仍然持续小口小口地吐出精液。直到某一刻尾椎周围一阵酸软，沉重的阴囊释放出强烈的射精需求，Dante泄着前列腺液的顶端停了一瞬，下一秒，积累许久的粘稠精液终于痛快地从他的马眼射出来。  
Dante短促地尖叫一声，又像呼吸跟不上他的声音，最终变成破碎的哽咽。他扬起头靠在Vergil的肩膀上，挺起胸膛，在最终降临的高潮下把身体拉成一张完美的弓。曲起的双腿不住抖动，从小腿到脚背绷成一条直线。他抓着Vergil支撑他双腿的手臂，无意识地将指甲掐进对方的小臂肌肉。高潮带动他的后穴不断紧缩，将仍然插在里面的性器咬得更紧。  
持续不断的射精让他的全身变得异常敏感，就连Vergil的手在他膝盖弯小小打转的动作都成为快感的增幅器。深入体内的阴茎顶住他的前列腺用力碾磨，坚持不懈地在他最脆弱的地方施加攻击，似乎想逼他射出全部的精液。  
Dante抵抗不了，如果他还有意识的话，一定会因为射出的高度而感到羞耻。可现在，他只能被动承受性爱带来的一切。他口中呻吟不止，说话费劲，Vergil的名字总是被他吞掉后面半个音节，可他被胸膛里饱胀的情感催促着，总觉得有什么重要的东西要告诉这个带给他快乐的人。他脑海中闪过无数他们曾经对峙的片段，记忆中锐利的痛苦和身体承受的情欲疼痛混杂在一起，让他渐渐不能分辨清楚。他半张开眼睛，想去看看Vergil的表情，却碰到对方的嘴唇，被近乎温柔地亲吻着。  
Dante感觉到心脏一阵痉挛，这个吻引发的快慰连灵魂都不能承受，他本就稀薄的意志融化在身体炙热的温度里，顺着血管向此刻唯一生机勃勃的器官流过去，与情欲的体液混淆起来，被跳动着的阴茎一同射空。  
他短暂地闭上眼睛。

正是这个时候，Vergil察觉到一阵隐约的魔力波动，他没来得及思考，强大的魔力毫无预兆地从他怀里的躯体爆发。细嫩的皮肤上浮现漆黑的甲壳，不稳定的能量呈现出火焰的样貌从缝隙当中泄露出来。  
紧锁着Vergil的肉穴也发生了突变，肠壁硬化变得粗砺，交配的本能意愿让魔人后穴额外的结构紧紧扣住插在里面的器官，与人类内部柔软的细肉相比，粗糙的颗粒状凸起摩擦阴茎敏感的表面简直就是酷刑。Vergil来不及想太多，总有一些事情会在计划里超出掌控，他顺应身体自卫机制的警报魔化，现出真魔人的样貌，将Dante就着他们相连的性器转了个身，把他蠢蠢欲动想要反抗的弟弟牢牢压制在身下。  
两股魔力碰撞的激荡让整个房间像在地震中一样晃动，吊扇在头顶危险地摆动着，家具像被刀割过那样迸裂出明显的伤痕。不知从哪里带回的纪念品从架子上滑下来，砸到地面“哐”一声摔得粉碎。  
Dante立刻清醒过来，夺回身体的主动权，变回人类的外形。  
他痛叫一声。  
真魔人的性器官对人类肉体来说根本无法承受，在Dante的肚子被破开之前，Vergil赶紧消除魔化，将他弟弟被透支的身体搂进怀里。  
“那是什么？”Dante心有余悸地问。那一瞬间腹部突来的饱胀感让他害怕，好像有什么带着自我意识的生物想要从他的小腹拱出来。他回想覆盖在他身上的蓝色魔人，带着钩爪，从背脊向半空中伸展开的巨大翅膀几乎连这个房间都不能容纳，还有从翅根生长出的粗壮又坚硬的尾巴，甩在他的大腿根部时就像鞭子抽打在最敏感的地方。从真魔人身上散发出来的威压令他一动不能动，肚子被那可怕的性器塞得满满当当，更可怕的是，他感觉到自己的身体已经为接纳那个异常的器官做好了准备。  
“那是什么？”Dante又问了一次，他盯着Vergil的眼睛，伸手往自己的双腿之间摸过去，在靠后的位置摸到了Vergil半露在外面的阴茎，插在自己身体里的确实是 Vergil，确定了这个事实后Dante才终于放下心来。  
意料之外的插曲让两个人陷入短暂的平静，Vergil的手掌在Dante身体上来回游移，无声地安抚他。  
“你刚刚觉醒还不太稳定，恶魔的本能会在你失去意识或察觉到危险时占据主动。”在地狱长大的Vergil对这些了如指掌，但生活在人类世界的Dante却什么也不懂。“如果你不想被吞噬的话，尽早学会控制它。”  
Dante没有回答，但Vergil知道他一定是一脸不甘愿的表情。他们兄弟俩截然相反，一个对人类的自己恨之入骨，一个却对一半的恶魔血统深恶痛绝，理念的南辕北辙让他们在很长一段时间内无法看着彼此的脸好好说话。直到很久之后的某一天，他们才会与对方与自己和解，接受他们即是人类又是恶魔的事实，这才是他们的本质。  
Dante渐渐平静下来，他抬起头仔细地观察Vergil的脸，视线沿着瘦削的轮廓起起伏伏，好像那张和自己90%相似的脸上有什么值得深度研究的内容。  
“你会变成那样？”  
Vergil明白他真正想问。  
我也会变成那样？  
Vergil隐约笑了，“你也会长大的。”他无视Dante的抗拒把对方拉近，“就恶魔的生理来说，你还只是个宝宝呢。”  
Dante想抗议，但Vergil托着他的屁股把他抱起来，他这才惊慌地意识到Vergil留在他体内的东西仍然硬着。他赶紧搂住Vergil的脖子，用双腿缠住对方的腰。在移动过程中，身体里的阴茎到处乱撞，重新唤醒他关于快感的记忆。  
Vergil把他扔到床上，自己脱下早已乱七八糟的裤子，随后俯身压上去。他拉开Dante的双腿，再一次将自己还未释放的阴茎对着红肿的肉穴一插到底。被调教过的肉壁立刻聚过来，讨好地收缩挤压这根能将自己送上高峰的肉棒。Dante顺应Vergil抽插的动作，跟着对方的节奏抬起屁股，把最敏感的内里喂到阴茎的跟前。他的双腿主动勾住Vergil瘦悍的腰身，抱着Vergil的肩膀不断耸动身体，沉迷于性欲的样子就像一株被精心浇灌的花苞，终于对着Vergil舒展开柔嫩的花瓣。  
Vergil不停撞击Dante的后穴，快感慢慢地在腹股沟堆积，他终于放开所有的限制，粗重地喘息，一边低下头在Dante的耳边说：“第三课，尽情享受。”

故事的最后，精疲力竭的Dante问了一个问题。  
“我还能再见到‘你’吗？”  
Vergil立刻明白了这个疑问背后的双关涵义。Dante带着水汽的蓝眼睛充满期冀地看着他，又好像穿过他望着遥远又不知名的地方。  
他并没有等到Vergil的回答，性爱耗尽了他全部气力，轻轻触碰皮肤表面都让他觉得疼痛，过载的感官无法再承受更多，他直接在Vergil怀里昏睡过去。  
这个瞬间，Vergil几乎就想留在这里永远不离开。  
“Dante……”  
在弟弟听不到的时候，Vergil呼唤他名字的声音温柔得就像春夜轻柔的晚风。他把Dante汗湿的头发拨到一侧，在对方的额头上印下一个吻。  
“只要你对‘我’有足够的耐性。”

 

END.


End file.
